Far Back
by oh.kd
Summary: Every year on the same day, she finds herself in the same place, looking for traces of that lost happiness.


**random, not my favorite. here it is anyways, as usual. i don't own nothing. enjoy. there's also probably a jillion spelling mistakes in this, or grammar mistakes. i'm sorry, my computer is dumb. **

-

Allison 'Sonny' Alexandria Monroe- Sinclair sat in her dusty attic on one fine sunday afternoon.

The sun was pouring in through the circular window that was full of cobwebs and dust.

She was sitting on the floor with an old cardboard box infront of her, and she couldn't help her anxiety as she looked at this box.

Her husband was taking a golf trip with his boss, her daughter was over at a friends and her son was at a basketball game.

She was home alone, and for some reason having the house to her self gave her that unfamiliar time to think.

And now she was sitting on the wooden floor in the attic, pulling out old familiar contents of this box.

It was marked 'Sonny' with a scribbly black sharpie, she traced her fingers along the words. She hadn't been called Sonny in what seemed like forever.

She gingerly pulled out the contents of the box, placing them seperatly around her.

It was all the little things from her life.

A red visor with a flower on it look worn out and dingy but Sonny remembered the old check it out hat perfectly, oh how much fun she and Tawni had with that.

Inside the box was also the famous Nico and Grady Yo Yo. Sonny clutched her stomach in laughter as she played with it, the old thing still worked.

yo yo its nico! yo yo its graaady!

The whole box was full of nic nacs and random things, she had emptied most of it when her hand scratched along the bottom of the box and touched the very last item.

She slowly pulled it out, not knowing exactly what it was until she flipped it over and dusted it off.

It was an old picture frame, with a single worn out picture inside.

The photo was now faded and the edges were frayed, but it was still perfect.

It was a picture,

Of everyone.

Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Landcaster all posed for the picture that was being taken.

Tawni looked amazing as usual, posing with a hand on her hip and a white dazzeling smile on her face, Nico and Grady were having a good time, smiling and laughing at the camera and Zora managed to give a halfhearted grin. Sonny traced her fingers along everyone until she came to the two kids who weren't paying any attention at the corner of the photograph.

His hair was still perfect even though they were fooling around, he had a huge smile plastered on his face and it gave her chills, just like it had all those years ago. His eyes were only for the girl he was tickling, The familiar girl with the brown shiny hair and huge smile. She was laughing, the only one of them who was actually looking at the camera.

Sonny traces her fingers along her 17 year old self. She hadn't smiled or laughed like that in years.

She can't help but find a single tear fall onto the glass frame as she admires the beautiful boy.

When was the last time she had been happy?

She tells people it was at her wedding, but Sonny Sinclair would never tell the truth,

She would never say that the only time she had ever been geuinely happy was whenever she was in his arms.

Which was a very long time ago.

The picture was taken a year before the accident.

A year before Sonny quit So Random,

A year before She gave up being the exploding ball of sunshine.

She puts the picture back in the box, along with everything else.

Tears fall down her face as she hastily wipes them away and pushes the box back behind everything else, far far back.

Because she tells herself that every year on October 5th, that it's just a coincidence that she finds herself up here in this old dusty attic.

She tells herself it doesn't mean anything when she looks for any signs for her old life, or her happiness or of _him._

And she can never find it.

Because on this day, October 5th 2009, He took that with him.

Chad Dylan Cooper had taught Sonny Monroe how to love, all those years ago.

He just never had the time to teach her how to stop.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**March 5th 1990 - October 5th 2009**

-


End file.
